


A Little Like Fate

by ethereal_blue



Series: little white lies anthology [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Pre-game AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereal_blue/pseuds/ethereal_blue
Summary: Kokichi doesn't know what he gets into when he confesses to a boy who was a stranger mere moments ago.X X X(pre-game oumasai)





	1. Kokichi Meet Shuichi

**Author's Note:**

> here i am, making a story when i haven't finished anything yet. apologies but let me indulge myself! oumasai has taken over my life and i wanted to make a fic which was purely oumsai. plus the pre-game babies are amazing. here's a bit of overview on the characterization. 
> 
> ouma; practically shuichi but wimpier, more shy, and unbelievably just the exact opposite of his v3 self except he does exhibit some traits from v3  
> saihara; a mix of the personalities of hibari kyouya, orihara izaya and bakugou katsuki because why not? he still an otaku though because that's the only canon thing i accepted for his pre-game haha 
> 
> for those who read this LET US FANGIRL ABOUT OUMASAI!!!

 

* * *

 

                In some dark alley, just behind an old arcade, where most of the population just turned a blind eye to the hostility youths presented, three teens were alternating hits on a young man, smaller than any of the delinquents initiating the beating.

                The small boy curled as each hit turned purple, bruising into milky-white skin, adding to his already battered body. The fetal position and tears streaming didn’t stir any feelings of pity or remorse from the bullies and continued their violent assault on the boy.

                “Did you learn your lesson yet you faggot?” said the instigator of the whole attack. He was older than him, but not that much, but the way he was behaving was too childish. If it was a rhetorical question or not, Kokichi didn’t know. The beating was taking much of his ability to process his surroundings. He knew early on they already broke a rib, or maybe fractured it a bit. The burning feeling of his innards gave out was excruciating.

Kokichi believed he was going to die.

 If the pain he was feeling wouldn’t kill him right now, maybe it would later. He was already bleeding from the re-opened cut he received from his tormenters. It wasn’t such a far-fetch idea to already plan his funeral after this.

                “When we tell you to buy us beer you should come back with beer in hand!” The supposed leader of the three delivered another kick to Kokichi’s stomach. It hurt like hell, but Kokichi was determined not to let a sound out. He didn’t want to give them any satisfaction. He shot them a glare – or whatever glare a battered boy could muster.

                “But…they wouldn’t sell me some…” _I’m still a minor you idiot!_

Kokichi suddenly had the strength to be sarcastic towards his bullies. It may have been a wrong move on his part but the words just slipped out. Pain was the only thing he was feeling at the moment so his reasoning was clouded by the desire to fight back. If he couldn’t do physically, he could at least inflict it in words.

                As he suspected, the hits became stronger, his bullies flaring up in rage. The kicks were stronger, hitting him repeatedly on all his previous wounds, amplifying the hurt.

He did not deserve any of this but he just let them. Quietly taking in whatever kick and punch they threw his way, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. He hated being their punching bag but who was he kidding, he couldn’t fight back.

He was too weak, fragile and small to even stand a chance with these douchebags.

 Since he had the courage to tell the world of his preference it had been that way. What was wrong with liking someone of the same sex? He had no power over the matter. He tried thinking of girls, he really did but a beautiful girl did not elicit the same reaction from him when he saw a handsome boy.

He couldn’t change who he was.

The sun had begun to set when the bullies left. They didn’t even bother looking if he was still breathing. They did what they always did, leave him there for dead but Kokichi was stronger than that.

Every day, after the beat-up sessions, he stands up, dusts off the dirt that stuck onto his pants and tries to wipe away the evidence that he was just roughed up behind the alley. His pants weren’t dirtied too bad, a few patches could hide the hole on the side, so he needs to buy some patches at the convenience store.

Kokichi can’t immediately go home now. He’ll let a few minutes pass, fixing everything so that he resembled how he left his house.

His parents would worry, not that it was heartwarming. The idea itself should send him into a flurry of security but nope. If that was it, he wouldn’t still be in this city, enduring this kind of treatment from jerks who only needed an outlet. They only cared for him because they had an image to uphold and having only one son to inherit the family name, they had not many options but put up with him.

As long as he kept the illusion that he was an obedient child and one who was fit to inherit the Ouma name, his mother and father would not give a damn about what happens.

The good thing though was they actually didn’t care if he was attracted to boys. His parents only told him to pick someone suitable and upright and by that they meant someone who was not a disappointment. Plus, until he gets his life together, he wasn’t allowed to date anyone.

And with the standards his parents had, he doubts he was going to date someone soon.

 

* * *

 

When morning came, Kokichi wasn’t enthusiastic in getting out of bed. Not that it would stop his mother from telling him to attend classes, slipping in a snide remark about him wasting their money if he was just going to fool around.

His school life wasn’t any better than his home life.

Having outed himself, he became a social outcast. He had no one to lean on whenever his bullies picked on him. He was failing all his classes, even though he had more than enough understanding in his subjects and somewhere along the way he was labeled as a problem child by the adults. A reason why his parents forbade him from dating.

Kokichi hated it. He hated how powerless he was in the face of everyone and he just _hated it._

Someday, he wanted out. To go far away where no one knew his name and people would acknowledge that he was more than a failure of a human being. Kokichi had talents, just not those that people found noteworthy.

He drew pretty pictures, he was quite good at chess. He even had a knack at playing poker but all that was buried by the mere fact he was frail,small, failing class and had the guts of a loaf of bread.

Kokichi put on his uniform, admiring the dark colors to hide his blood from the upcoming beating he already knew was coming. The long sleeves were a blessing in disguise, hiding his scars from all prying eyes and even make him feel it was some type of armor. Kokichi walked towards the mirror, giving himself a once over before reaching out for his bag and headed downstairs to the dining room.

Kokichi sees his little sister, Kokuri, eating some cereal while mindlessly watching television. “Hey there,” he said softly as he made his way to an empty seat. Setting his bag beside himself he looked around, noticing the lack of parental presence. What was he expecting? It was a miracle to even have any of his parents around. Workaholics the both of them.

The elementary kid only gave him a small nod before pushing a bowl of cereal to her older brother.

 He loved his little sister, she was the only one who didn’t push her selfish prejudice towards him and treated him like he had his own ideas and worth. When Kokichi was with Kokuri, he actually felt he had a hand in his future and wasn’t shaped as a puppet.

She was watching a cartoon that was not too childish. In fact it seemed fun. Kokichi asked, “Where’s mother?”

“Work.” Should have known.

“Father?”

“Work.”

Kokichi sighed. Seriously, they were going to leave Kokuri on her own _again._ What loving parents.

Kokichi was about to get up and throw his bag back on his bed, he wanted to be there for Kokuri at least for today but Kokuri stopped him. “Mom told me to make sure you went to school today. Don’t play truant.”

Kokuri broke contact from him and returned her attention to the television. Damn that old hag, using Kokuri to push her agenda. Now he had no choice but to attend the damn classes.

“I’m going now.” He shouts to no one in particular well maybe Kokuri, going out and letting the door shut itself with a soft click.

Carrying no books on him, his bag only having a first aid kit, he tucked his cold hands into his coat. Kokichi was sure he was going to regret stepping outside the safety of his room.

 

* * *

 

“Hey purple faggot we need you to do us a little favor.” Kokichi felt the arms of his number one bully drape over his shoulder. The crowds didn’t notice or even if they did didn’t care when the three burly delinquents surrounded the small boy. Tensing at the touch he looked to see the three were grinning. _They were up to no good._

“We know your old man is the manager in the largest banks, right?” the last word purposely drawn out, sending a shiver down his spine. _Were they going to do something to his parents?_

“Oh no no little Cockichi, we aren’t stooping so low as to lay hands on law abiding citizens.” Another delinquent cooed, his voice low to avoid any nosy bystanders from hearing.

“All we need you to do is steal a few hundred bucks from your old man’s account, seeing as your filthy rich.”

“No.”

They scrunched up their faces that Kokichi was sure they turned uglier. “What did you say you little cock slut?”

Ahh, the insults. The very original insults that always made Kokichi’s day. Not. Kokichi knew that when they started, there was no turning back. He might have been saved if he just let them do what they wanted, but he was not going to endanger his family. No matter how shitty they were, they were family.

“Did you grow some balls boy!?” The bully scowled, showing off his unhygienic teeth, it took everything in Kokichi’s body to not shove a breath mint in his mouth. “Or did you just suck some so you feel a little high on semen?”

Kokichi inwardly wanted to puke. Sure, he was gay but he wasn’t some slut that fell for every person with a dick. He had standards and he takes romance seriously. Did he seriously expect someone like Kokichi was a maneater?

He laughs at this while hiding behind his several fears.

“Maybe Kokichi just hadn’t got enough beatings to think clearly.” The blonde suggested, dragging Kokichi to the hell he was familiar with.

 

* * *

 

They started their daily beating, in full view of the city’s populace but true enough they didn’t bother him. Like the mindless sheep they were they only gave him apologetic looks as if those would help heal his scars.

A few minutes before it got worse, someone was walking towards them. Who was he?

He seemed oblivious to the beating the other was taking. This one wasn’t a savior, just a random passerby who wouldn’t care. He let his hopes die. His bullies had the same idea, they didn’t even bother to glance at the random passerby focusing on inflicting more pain.

Kokichi’s consciousness was fading away…

Then out of nowhere one of his bullies flew to the other side, hitting the brick wall. Kokichi’s eyes widened from surprise, his consciousness reeled back. All of the other bullies stopped on their assault, their faces mimicking Kokichi’s own surprise. From the entrance of the alley way, the passerby he had assumed was another onlooker had stopped walking and stood there.

His savior came in the form of a school boy who looked pissed and bored at the same time. He was standing against the light, giving him a divine glow. He really was someone heaven sent if he stopped those that were giving him scars.

The boy threw a straight punch, one with such power to knock someone out immediately. He was still clenching his fist, the one he used to send the bully flying, his expression more on annoyed than angry. He brushed his knuckles on his uniform, disgusted with the blood that stuck onto his knuckles.

“What the fuck did you do that for you piece of shit!?” The blonde delinquent shouted, running full speed towards the mysterious boy, shouting profanities that made Kokichi reel back to defend himself.

The boy didn’t look a bit alarmed.

The delinquent’s fist was inches from the boy’s face that Kokichi closed his eyes for the eventual impact but he heard nothing. Opening his left eye to take a peek, he was met with an image he didn’t imagine could happen. His savior had stopped the punch, gripping to the fist that was aimed at his face a few moments ago. The delinquent who was twice as large and buff was cowering from the pain of having his arm twisted.

The way his arm twisted reminded him of all the days those idiots tied his arm to a tree while spinning him. It hurt like a bitch trying to heal those rope burns.

The last delinquent tried helping his friend, grabbing a metal pipe from behind the garbage bins. The mysterious boy was too busy with the blonde delinquent that he didn’t notice the pipe was being readied to smack his head.

“Watch out!” Kokichi shouts, his body screaming at him for trying to exert some form of movement. He wasn’t just going to watch as someone gets beaten into an unfair battle.

Kokichi’s voice seemed to get to the stranger, kicking the pipe-wielding fiend without releasing the arm he was currently torturing. He first kicked away the pipe, which landed perfectly by Kokichi’s legs then proceeded to kick the attacker down by sending a blow to his stomach. He landed on the piles of trash, his friend knocking him down when he tried to stand when the stranger threw him.

They tried tag teaming him but the stranger was stronger. He moved so swiftly, no movement random and unnecessary. Kokichi was mesmerized by him.

The boy had taken out the three people who made his life hell in a matter of minutes. All of them were out cold, leaving Kokichi to gawk at the mysterious savior.

“Stupid fucking delinquents.” He heard the other’s voice for the first time since he started beating up all those who made his life a living hell. His annoyance level had settled down, not much malice clouded the boy’s eyes. It was a voice you wouldn’t expect from someone who was strong enough to fight back two people. “Uncultured heathens, scum of the earth.”

The boy was spewing words that rivaled the delinquents but it seemed different. It wasn’t vile and venomous and well dirty when it came from his mouth. His voice was just something that made anything that came out _good._

His voice was soft to the ears, reminding Kokichi of velvet and cotton. He even found it sweet when he bombarded the unconscious bullies with an array of swear words that would make a sailor cower. Despite the general ambiance of his voice, it was somehow confident.

This type of voice enchanted Kokichi.

He walked towards Kokichi, thinking he was offering to help him up, completing the prince charming trifecta. He had come in to save him, he did it so splendidly and now he was there to whisk him away. The prince charming trifecta that Kokichi came up with when he was younger.

Kokichi stretched out his arm despite the hurt he was feeling to make it easier on the other. The boy stood before him, his eyes were staring down at him but they weren’t looking at Kokichi directly. Something near him perhaps.

The boy didn’t even spare him a glance or a nod.

He bended over, picking something up from the space between Kokichi’s legs, something Kokichi didn’t notice before. Not that he could be faulted for that, something outrageous was going on in front of him, he didn’t have time to care for other things.

The stranger picked up a card. The way he looked at it reminded him of those lovers in the park he always passes by. _How can someone look at an object with that much love?_ Kokichi may have not voiced it but he sure as hell wouldn’t deny it. He wanted the boy to direct that gaze to him.

When he saw it wasn’t damaged, the stranger let out a smile that made Kokichi’s heart race. His palms started sweating and he almost believed he was having a panic attack. He didn’t notice it with all the fighting but this boy who just saved him looked like an angel. An innocent angel who just incapacitated three guys twice his size.

He brushed off any dirt on the card, letting it slip into his bag and proceeded to exit the alley way. Kokichi panicked.

He still hadn’t expressed his thanks; the boy didn’t even acknowledge his presence and he was already walking away. Kokichi reached for the nearest thing he could grab from the boy; it was his leg. The boy tensed, as if he was just realizing someone else was with him.

He tried to shake his legs, trying to escape Kokichi’s tight grip. Kokichi was proud that he managed to hold on to this meta-angelic human. They might have looked silly

He turned to face him, not bothering to level himself down to Kokichi. If looks could kill, well, he was definitely dead.

“Who the fuck are you starry eyes?” the boy sneered, his eyes dangerous. Kokichi tried his best not to cower in fear.

“I..uh..thank you for saving me?” Okay that was good. At least he managed to say a few words. He released the boy’s leg, noticing how scrunched up his pants were from his anaconda grip.

“Huh? From what?”

The boy was clearly confused and wanted to get away from who was, for all he knows, a psycho.

Come on Kokichi, don’t mess this up. Use your brain!

 

* * *

 

“I’m Kokichi Ouma…” Kokichi started the conversation. He somehow convinced the boy to go to a café with him.

It was the nearest café from the alley, about a store or two down. He hadn’t tasted the food here before but he had no time to be choosy. He was thankful already that his savior didn’t beat him up for being suspected of being associated with those delinquents himself.

They sat at the farthest table, near the window since well the one who chose the seats was the mysterious boy. When they entered, he didn’t acknowledge the waitress and headed straight for it, making Kokichi apologize to the people the other bumped into.

He knew the boy had a rebellious personality but this was borderline apathetic.

When Kokichi arrived at the table he debated to himself where to sit. The boy occupied one side, his shoulder casually leaning onto the glass as he scrolled through his phone, a flash of interest passing by his expression due to what he was looking at his phone.

Sitting beside him would be too presumptuous, they weren’t friends much more acquaintances. Plus being that close to the boy would not be good for his heart. On the other hand, if he sat directly across him, it would seem more like a date and that was as bad as sitting beside him.

This guy didn’t know that Kokichi sees him as a potential love interest. He wasn’t even sure if the boy would reciprocate such interest. But he just couldn’t resist. He never saw someone as pretty as him. “Hey, octopi.”

There goes the angelic voice again. Kokichi looked at the boy, who he just noticed wore a hat, and blushed when he was staring at him so strongly. “Sit down already. I’m hungry.” Panicking, he decided to sit down across him, face as red as a tomato.

They ordered and now they were here, with awkward introductions in tow. He gave the other his name, a small part of him hoping that someday the boy in front would speak it. Oh how he wishes…

“Congratulations.” He was nonchalant, still scrolling through his phone, resting his chin on his free hand.

Not the response he expected. They fell into another bout of silence, broken only when the food they ordered arrived. Kokichi ordered a parfait, he loved sweets after all, while the other boy only had a cup of coffee with maybe a scone. His eyes never teared away from the screen of his phone as he started eating his scone.

_You can’t back out now Kokichi. You need to stand your ground. DON’T MESS IT UP!!!_

“I uhh. Can I get your name?” _Smooth._

Well, at least he got his attention. The boy looked up, setting down his phone as if it was a chore to do and focused on his coffee. He took a sip, almost savoring the smell before setting it back down.

It was as if he was doing everything to put Kokichi on edge. Kokichi was already a bundle of nerves but the boy was taking his time to turn him into a mess.

 “Shuichi Saihara. There, happy?”

Shuichi?

Shuichi. Shuichi. Shuichi.

Kokichi repeated the name into his head, as many times as he needed to make sure he didn’t forget it. _Shuichi Saihara._

The name oddly suited him. Shuichi Saihara. Why did it feel so good to repeat the name!?

“Hey,” his savior, Shuichi – _wow it felt weird to put a name to his face_ , called out, his cup of coffee more than half way gone. Kokichi blinked, what?

“Are you done drooling?” Shuichi said more accusatory, finishing his scone in one bite. Kokichi blushed hard and reached to wipe off anything that might have been near his mouth. This was embarrassing. He let himself get too carried away.

True enough, there was some drool that stuck onto the sleeve he wiped it off with. Great. Now he wasn’t only a wimp in front of Shuichi, but he was also a weirdo that drools in front of people they just meet. Kokichi was too embarrassed to say anything else and just decided to focus everything to the floor. It was a pretty color at least.

He heard Shuichi sigh.

“You got my name already. Okay then bye. Thanks for the food.”  

Shuichi didn’t waste time in getting up, bringing his bag with him, he effortlessly exited his seat and headed for the door. He was quick on his feet, already treading near the entrance that Kokichi needed to run a little to catch up.

“Stop please.” Shuichi didn’t look back, focus entirely on the door up ahead.

Quick Kokichi think. Say something! Anything. Just to make him stay.

**“I LOVE YOU!”**

 He cried out, his voice too loud to have come out of his tiny body. Silence filled the entire café and Kokichi understood the implications of his actions. He just fucking confessed to someone! Not just anyone, someone who was a stranger mere minutes ago, in a café which had their own share of customers.

Shuichi actually stopped and looked at him, not surprised, just a neutral expression on him. Kokichi screwed up. He really did. Sure, he had admired the strength the boy showcased but that was that. He did think he was pretty handsome but that wasn’t enough to merit him falling in love with someone he literally knew nothing about except his name and his ability to fight.

But he did know he was infatuated with him. Maybe he believed that this boy could become the reason his dating ban would be lifted, and Kokichi didn’t mind spending the rest of his life with Shuichi. How can he be so sure of a future with someone he knew so little about!?

_Shuichi hates me now._

After what felt like years to Kokichi, he was ready to give up when the other boy smirked, something Kokichi never saw on him, then let out a laugh.

“You... hahahaha” Shuichi had begun to clutch his stomach, feeling it hurt from laughing too much. ”Seriously?”

 Kokichi preferred if Shuichi had just punched him or left him. But no, here he was in front of him laughing like he just told the funniest joke on the planet.

If the ground could just swallow him up right now he would be so grateful…

Shuichi seemed to get his bearings. He wiped a tear that formed on his right eye. Shuichi really found it funny.

“Come with me.” Shuichi had grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the suffocating café. Eyes were on them, boring into the scene that Kokichi caused. Shuichi left some money on the counter of the café, making Kokichi internally groan. He was the one who was supposed to treat him not the other way around.

 Kokichi couldn’t get another word in before he was entirely into Shuichi’s pace.

 

* * *

 

They arrived at a small park. No one was around and the sun was already setting. The orange light seeping through the breaks of the trees as Shuichi settled him to a bench nearby while he climbed on top of the jungle gym. He stood on top of it, balancing himself by stretching his arms, looking directly into Kokichi’s eyes.

Compared to the raging beast he was when Kokichi first saw him, and the stoic cool persona he had at the café, Shuichi looked like a child, smiling without a care in the world.

“You love me right?” Shuichi said without a hint of embarrassment. He pointed at Kokichi to prove his point that Shuichi was indeed talking to him, his actions childlike and carefree. “Come on, Ouma. You love me right?”

Kokichi on the other hand had turned red. He did say he loved him. He wasn’t wrong. Still it was definitely embarrassing. Instead of a response, in typical Kokichi manner, he hid his face by turning his back on the boy.

Seemingly peeved at the lack of response, Shuichi had become impatient.

“Hey, I say Ouma! You love me right? You do don’t you? You love me!” He shouted, his voice becoming less childish and more of his confident one. He wasn’t standing on top of the jungle gym anymore and was sitting down on one of the metal bars, his eyes turning bored. “Or what you just said was a lie?” There was something dangerous in that sentence.

“Would you have lied about loving me Ouma?” Shuichi asked, he was smiling but it never reached his eyes.

Kokichi shook his head violently, adamantly denying that he had lie. Kokichi would _never_ lie.  

“Good!” he smiled a cheeky smile that made the butterflies in Kokichi’s stomach go wild. Without another word, Shuichi jumped down from the top of the jungle gym, landing perfectly in front of Kokichi, letting him admire the absolute prettiness of the other’s face.

Shuichi was way too close for Kokichi’s comfort. He snaked his hand to hold Kokichi’s. It felt warm, and a bit icky since Kokichi’s hands were clammy and sweaty. _He should have probably wiped it off after he finished chasing him._

“Since you love me, you’re mine now!” Shuichi gleefully declared, entwining their fingers with each other. His heart beat picked up, the blush on his cheeks redder than ever.

“i..uh..what?” Kokichi was really a master of words today.

“Nobody ever told me they loved me like that. All out of the blue like that.” Shuichi admitted, his eyes shining. “You’re the first one to confess and I want more of it.”

From the childish expression Shuichi changed it to one which was too sensual for Kokichi. His eyes turned to that of a predator eyeing its prey. Shuichi licked his lips and Kokichi prayed that the boy didn’t notice how much that action affected him.

Shuichi brought their hands up, bringing Kokichi’s hands close to his face.

“Kokichi Ouma, you belong to me. Your thoughts, your actions, your body and your heart. Everything that is you is mine now.” He placed a soft kiss to his hands, a smirk forming on Shuichi’s face.

“ You are mine, so keep me entertained my adorable possession.”


	2. Kokichi dreams...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi is adjusting to having a boyfriend ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promised myself to keep this to 4 chapters but now i'm not so sure anymore. I am too attached to how i characterized these two so i might make it a bit longer and i wanted to try my hand at making pre-game personalities for everyone else. why is v3 taking over my life. 
> 
> don't worry tho, this is still purely oumasai, i won't change the main ship. i'm not that fickle. 
> 
> short update but meh ENJOY!

“Welcome back Koki- Hey.”

“Good evening mother. I won’t be having dinner. I’m full.” Kokichi said as fast as he could while he ran past the dining room, where every member of his family currently was, not even wondering why his parents were home early. Running hurriedly upstairs, he unceremoniously trips over thin air, landing face first on the hard wood, his things sprawling across the floor. Kokichi didn’t have time to be dazed and quickly gathered all the things he let out, making it in time before his mother came up to check on him.

Careful to not repeat the earlier scene, he watched his steps before reaching his room at the end of the hall. The lights were off, proving that no one bothered to enter his safe haven. Kokichi didn’t mind. He slammed his door close, jumping into his bed, burying his face in the warmth of the duvet and his pillows.

Only his lamp illuminating the room, he absentmindedly watched the shadows, still unlike his thoughts that always wandered to a few moments ago.

Was that real? Did he really experience it and not imagine it all out of a head trauma or something?

It must have been real. It still lingered on his hand, especially in his memory. Opening and closing it in front of his face, Kokichi believed that whatever it was, it let him fall into a loop.

Shuichi’s touch was warm. Warmer than anything he had experienced in his sixteen years. The sudden skin contact that Shuichi initiated made him sweaty, more than usual and he almost wanted to pass out. It was sudden, it was unusual and most of all it was perfect. Who was he kidding, for Kokichi it was beyond perfect. No amount of words could explain how he felt during that time.

He pulled his hands closer to him, relishing the warmth that remained as he imagined Shuichi’s hands once again in his own.

Kokichi would never forget how soft they were, how smooth his hand was as it slid down his chin, positioning him to face Shuichi. His eyes piercing him when they locked into his own as a smile played on the other’s lips. God, Kokichi felt imprisoned by those eyes. Golden eyes that played his heart strings so well, and that smile that he would gladly be a slave for. The setting sun just gave him the perfect setting to completely succumb to the being named Shuichi Saihara, agreeing to _become Shuichi’s and Shuichi’s alone._

Kokichi’s face burned red.

This was absolutely ridiculous. He just met the boy yesterday, and here he was completely enamored by being shown  some basic TLC what’s more he was actually in a relationship with him. Kokichi hates he was easily swayed like this, but there was no turning back. He agreed to a relationship with Shuichi, a person he didn’t think too much on liking back.

Kokichi knew he was a dreamer. It was the only thing that got him going in this bleak life that he was living. And his meeting with Shuichi didn’t excuse his ability to imagine up scenarios of what ifs, and maybes. He mentally crossed out the dating portion since that wasn’t a dream. It had become his reality and Kokichi was determined to enjoy it till it fades into another memory. He was now given a chance to think of something that can actually come true.

They were in a relationship, even if Shuichi phrased it quite weirdly. He had called Kokichi as _his,_ it awakened all the butterflies in his stomach by just thinking about it, so it was safe to assume that Shuichi was Kokichi’s as well.

Kokichi let his mind run free.

He imagined having Shuichi inside his bland room right now. Lying on the twin sized bed, having enough room for both but they were scrunched up beside each other like a bunch of sardines. He thinks that Shuichi would hold his hand like that afternoon, intertwining them as he let his gaze wander upon Kokichi’s face. He would curl up to the touch and hug Kokichi till they both fall asleep, in the safety of each other’s arms. Shuichi would wake up first and look at him lovingly, waking him up with a kiss like all those fairy tales Kokuri has in her room. Shuichi would not leave his side till he fully wakes up before landing another kiss for good measure.

Time passed as Kokichi was thoroughly enjoying his little imagining session. From that moment in his room to the point he was thinking of them actually old and grey, Kokichi thought of how everything in his new relationship was going to work out, and even if there were bumps in the road along the way, they would overcome it. Kokichi was never the positive thinker, but he never saw their relationship going awry. Like it was destined to be successful. It gave Kokichi some assurance that maybe it was not a mistake to confess on impulse like that.

Kokichi’s phone rang so loud that it broke him away from his beautiful imagines.

Kokichi hurriedly looked for the phone he unconsciously threw on the floor with his back pack and other belongings. It took a few minutes but he managed to get his hands on the currently ringing phone. Kokichi looked suspiciously at the unknown number that flashed on the screen. He had a good inkling it was another one of those delinquents, they always called him in the middle of the night. He was used to having been screamed at from different phone numbers.

He answered the call, placing his phone beside his ear, getting ready for the onslaught of harassment he was going to receive.

“Good evening my love~” A cool sweet voice came out of the device. Kokichi swore he stopped breathing for a minute.

“Saihara-kun!?” He said a little too loudly, fumbling with his phone as he almost knocked it out of his own hands. The call coming from Shuichi was the least of his expectations. The sudden intrusion of Shuichi’s voice made Kokichi nervous and giddy at the same time. He didn’t know what to say to Shuichi, apparently his boyfriend, right now. He knew they would talk sooner or later – but this was too soon in his book.

Kokichi panicked when he noticed Saihara was still talking…He hurriedly put it back to his ear.

“-and that’s about it Kokichi, are you okay with that?” his breath hitched at the sudden usage of first names but was drowned by the alarm in his head that was basically saying he screwed up.

Due to his carelessness, he let the phone fall a little too far away to hear Shuichi. He didn’t hear anything the other said.

Would Shuichi get mad at him if he says he didn’t know what he was talking about? Shuichi might think he doesn’t listen to others and he didn’t want the boy having a bad impression of him.

He could lie…

“Yeah, it’s…okay with me, Saihara-kun.” He tried coming off as confident in his words but he knew his anxiousness already seeped through it somewhere. He didn’t want to but Kokichi needed to lie to save this romance that hasn’t even bloomed to its fullest.

“Hmmm, I see Kokichi…” Shuichi started off, his lie seeming to have pulled off. Hs boyfriend didn’t seem to catch on to it. “So you agree? You really do love me.” A smile crept to Kokichi’s lips, of course he did, “I’ll be over there in a bit, then we’ll have sex.” Shuichi sounded so cute and eager but that wasn’t the point right now. Kokichi believed he already blacked out.

“WHAT!?” His surprise wasn’t an exaggeration. What did he agree into? Was Shuichi asking him permission to…to do that? If he did then he screwed up!

Sure, he was okay being in a relationship with the boy. A little experiment as they say. He also liked having Shuichi around but weren’t they going too fast? He wasn’t mentally prepared. He wasn’t _physically prepared!_ Everything was just not right in the moment and it made him want to pass out.

“Oh? Didn’t you agree?” Through the phone, Kokichi could see the innocent turn of Shuichi’s head. He would look at him like he didn’t know what he just said, what sort of innuendos it might have carried with it – nope no inuuendos the boy straight up said they were going to do it -  everything sexual void from his face. Kokichi would like to believe that Shuichi was that innocent about the world but the image of him like that was never quite right.

Kokichi was frantically trying to recall their conversation, no matter how little he actually participated in it. He didn’t agree, right? He only affirmed he caught everything Shuichi said. Kokichi was borderline hyperventilating. He didn’t want to disappoint Shuichi in taking back what he agreed to, or what Shuichi believed he agreed to, but he also didn’t want to be coerced into something as special as his first time – he hopes it was Shuichi’s first as well.

“Darling~” Shuichi’s tone went back to dripping honey with every syllable. “Are you backing out?” From being soaked in sweetness to actually holding a disappointed tone, Kokichi wondered how Shuichi managed to speak so well to get him to feel all these emotions. Before he could deny it, Shuichi spoke again this time a bit deeper,“Or did you just lie to me?”

Kokichi tensed, gripping the phone slightly for being caught in a lie. “Ahh…no..that’s not..”

“It?” Shuichi supplied the next word. “Then tell me sweetie, what was it? If you’re not lying, then you really don’t want me? You can’t imagine yourself becoming one with me? Is that what _it_ means? Am I ugly? Am I not good enough for you? Do you hate me?”

Shuichi’s voice fell as each word went out of his mouth. Kokichi knew he was hurt, and it made him regret ever backing out like this.

“No! I would never! Saihara-kun you’re perfect! Absolutely beautiful! If it was anyone, I’m the one who’s not good enough…” Kokichi’s outburst caught the other off-guard. Only silence followed the other end but he didn’t want to stop. He was holding back his sobs as he says the next words.. “I actually really want to do it with you too, but… this was just too sudden. Saihara-kun believe me, I love you…”

Tears began falling from his face and he didn’t bother to wipe them off. In Kokichi’s mind, he was on the edge of keeping this relationship and completely destroying it by becoming clingy and indecisive. He messed up something he wanted so badly, and it hurt him more that it felt so natural for him to mess up everything that made him happy.

He heard Shuichi on the other end, a few gargled noises that it seemed that he was holding himself back. Yup, this was it, he made Shuichi cry and he hated it.

“Saihara-kun I’m..” He was going to apologize – for hurting the other in any way and he was even ready to beg so that they won’t have this kind off falling out -  until he heard Shuichi.

He was…laughing?

“HAHAHAHA, God, darling, that was amazing!” Shuichi had a hard time enunciating his words with how hard he was laughing. Kokichi was speechless. He listened to Shuichi laugh for a solid five minutes, he didn’t know he could do anything in that span. Shuichi laughing that carelessly was a reaction he didn’t think fit their whole situation.

In the dead of the night, Shuichi’s laughter filled his room, making his nerves calm down, which should probably not have happened.

“Kokichi, sweetie.” Shuichi began once more, his giggles settled at the meantime. “Still there?”

“Ah…yes..”

“I’m sorry for laughing all of a sudden. You were just too cute.” Kokichi blushed hard when he heard the compliment.

“I knew you were lying. It didn’t take me seeing you to know you let go of the phone when you heard me.” Ah, so Shuichi knew from that start. This just makes Kokichi look more like an idiot for lying. “I was messing with you Kokichi.”

Kokichi bit his lip. He spilled tears out of nothing. He cried a lot sure, but this seemed to be much more of a waste than normal. No, he didn’t actually feel that. These tears felt nice on him, or he was just happy that Shuichi wasn’t mad.

“Kokichi.”

“Yes Saihar-“

“I love you.” Kokichi swore he melted right then and there.

“Ahh, I-I lo…ve you too.” He heard Shuichi let out a satisfied _hmph._

“Good night then, I’ll text you tomorrow. Sweet dreams darling.”

Shuichi was the first one who hung up, leaving Kokichi red faced, flustered, and face dry of tears. He let himself sink into his own bed, listening to his heartbeat as a lullaby. He must have done something right in his previous life if he was this blessed tonight. It might even make up for the years of neglect he was feeling.

A few minutes later he receives a text.

 

> _Unknown number: See you tomorrow my sweet Kokichi <3 _

Reading the text drove away his drowsiness. _He was absolutely in love with this person._ The moon was shining brightly, much more than what he was used to. His window was open letting the cool night breeze hit his face. Was Shuichi seeing the same moon as him? Of course he was. The thought made him want to squeal. It was definitely romantic to him.

Kokichi remained still, clutching his phone to his heart, looking at his ceiling till sleep came down to take him.  

 

* * *

 

Last night was one of the best sleep he had. He was fully recovered and no nightmares visited him. For the first time in his life, he was excited to get out of bed and meet the day and it was all thanks to a certain boy. Sitting on the edge of his bed, Kokichi frantically searched for his phone. He was sure he slept with it last night but it was nowhere to be found. He looked under the pillows, under the covers, even as going to search under his dusty bed.

Nothing.

Kokichi panicked. He didn’t think he would lose his phone in his own room. He looked at his desk, on the floor even the bookshelves. No matter how unlikely they would be in there, he still tried. It was futile. His phone must have gone through another dimension when he was sleeping.

His panic was in full swing when he realized something.

_He hadn’t memorized Shuichi’s number yet!_

“Bro,” Kokuri knocked on his door before opening it. She was greeted by an absolute mess of a room and a clearly distressed Kokichi in the middle of it. Kokichi was still in his uniform which he undoubtedly never got out of because he was busy talking with Shuichi and too tired to get into his pajamas.  

To Kokuri it might have looked like her brother was ready to go to school sans the messy bed hair he had.

“Not..now, Kokuri. Your brother is having a mental breakdown.” Kokichi warned his sister. He was on the verge of throwing himself out of the balcony. He lost his only connection to his boyfriend and he had no one to blame but himself. There was a high chance that a thief took it, the window was open because Kokichi forgot to close it.

This was the worst.

“I was just going to return your phone..” Kokichi whipped his head to face Kokuri, in her hand was the very phone he was looking for. Kokichi hurriedly stood from his spot on the floor, almost tripping just to grab the phone out of his sister’s hand. Relief washed over him but it was quickly replaced by fear. Did Kokuri see the text Shuichi sent him? Even if the number was still not registered, it would be weird to have someone text him so intimately.

Kokichi didn’t say a word and just looked at his sister, who was looking up to him without knowing how much his next reaction would affect Kokichi’s day.

“I just borrowed it since I wanted to search something up.” Kokuri said, her tone was normal. Kokuri might not have read the text…

“Oh yeah, congratulations bro on getting a lover!”

Or maybe she did…

“You…you read it?”

“Well of course. It was the first message out of everything in your inbox.” Kokuri reasoned, which was fairly true. Kokichi didn’t get many text from people. Sweat was building on Kokichi’s forehead. “Plus, I wanted to know if someone was bullying again. It was a really nice surprise bro.”

Kokuri smiled at him, making Kokichi feel safe again, no worries biting him in the back of his mind. Kokuri really was his only ally. He set his phone on the chair and gently pulled his little sister into a hug. Kokuri didn’t hesitate to hug him back. “You might want to clean this up or mom will get mad again.”

“Yeah, I will. Thank you for returning my phone Kokuri.” He let go and smiled back at his sister. “Ah but can you keep this a secret from mother and father?” _because I don’t want this to end yet._ “I don’t know if I’m ready yet to tell them.”

“Okay bro! I promise.” She held out her pinky and Kokichi did the same. Tangling both together, they made a promise between siblings. Kokuri left his room, leaving Kokichi to clean up the mess he made, starting with the books he haphazardly tossed to the corner. It took him about 10 minutes to return the disorganized room to its former glory.

His attention went back to his phone. He opened the messaging app and there were no new messages. Shuichi must have still been asleep, Kokichi thought.

With all the confidence he could muster, he texted the number through shaky fingers. It was a simple good morning message but it took almost five minutes before he hit send. Kokichi wanted to add a heart at the end like how Shuichi did with his good night text – or actually his see you tomorrow text - but that proved to be a much higher hurdle for Kokichi than he expected. He placed his phone on the desk, not really expecting a reply.

Noticing the clock, it was already past 7 which meant there was a high chance he was already late. Kokichi proceeded to his bathroom, slipping out of the uniform he slept in and let the cold drops of water hit his body. He hummed a tune he heard on the television the other day, not letting anything actually cross his mind. Kokichi just enjoyed the shower.

A couple more minutes and he was ready to go to school.

 

* * *

 

Kokichi believed that if he was quiet enough, nobody would dare disturb him at school and for the most part it worked. His class didn’t have the three bullies and no one cares enough to bother him. He’ll just sit at the corner and work on his sketches when there’s free time and listen to the lessons he knows he’ll forget by the time the bell rings.

His class wasn’t spectacular. It was good enough being a public school and all. Sure, they had money to enroll into something more private but he didn’t want to bother his parents. Kokuri having quality education was enough, plus this school was the closest to their house. Kokichi dreads staying in the car for too long with his parents, so walking to and from school was a-okay with him.

Break time came early for them when the principal called for an emergency meeting.

Kokichi had been eyeing his phone the whole time, waiting for it to vibrate, informing him there was a new message. Of course he thought Shuichi was still asleep when he sent the text but it was almost 11 right now and he won’t believe a high school student was allowed to sleep in this late.   _Unless Shuichi got tired of him already._

The thought sent him worrying over practically nothing. It was ridiculous how much he believed that Shuichi was someone who would leave without any notice. Yeah, Shuichi was a better person than that. But then again, even if Shuichi wasn’t like that, Kokichi was someone who was not worth keeping. Oh God, maybe Shuichi really did leave him.

To keep himself from going insane from all the doubts that lingered, Kokichi pulled out his sketch pad, determined to think of anything else than the probability of Shuichi hating him. He looked at the blank piece of paper, he can revise the previous drawing he had which he scraped entirely. He could make it prettier. Or just re-draw it, it doesn’t matter. Kokichi just needs to keep these icky feelings locked up. He drew one line first and then another before he fully immersed himself.

It took some time but Kokichi got himself into a groove. He thought less and less of an impending break-up and instead focused on shading the supposed hair of whoever he was drawing. He wasn’t great at portraits but he wasn’t horrible at it either. This was good.

“Hey Kaito wassup!” He heard one of his classmates greet ever so loudly that if he was a bit more courageous he would have scolded them for disturbing him. Kokichi likes having some peace and quiet but he was seated next to the popular and somewhat of a dick – well previous dick, Kaito Momota. He had his lackeys around him all the time and it irks Kokichi that they don’t know how to speak to each other without yelling it.

He used to be one of Kokichi’s tormentors in elementary but by their sixth grade he surprisingly mellowed out. He didn’t terrorize kids as often as he did back then and he was actually on Kokichi’s level of grades. Not that that was something to applaud, they were dangerously on the border of failing.

One good thing was he even seemed nicer to Kokichi. Well, running in the fields together, holding hands and wearing best friend t-shirts was still a long way to go but at least he greets him when he had the time.  

“Sup Taka, did you watch the movie Another World yesterday?” It wasn’t that Kokichi was eavesdropping, Kaito and his goons just can’t speak softly for the life of them. It sucks that his drawing might have been harder to finish with all the ruckus.

“Yup, it was awesome! You should definitely go watch it.” Kokichi found it really hard to concentrate. He’ll submit himself to defeat for now. He placed the sketch pad down and tried to rest his eyes for the time being, waiting for either the noise to die down or the bell to ring for lunch. Knowing his classmates, it was better to wait for the bell.

“Already did! With my girl friend of course!” Huh? The guy had a girlfriend? Who knew? Certainly not Kokichi. Whatever, that didn’t concern him at all. He moved again, turning his head away from his classmates and settling to face the window sill. Kokichi pulled out his phone from under the desk and checked again if there were messages; there were none.

“Oh yeah, you guys have been going steady right?”

Kokichi can practically hear the smile on the idiot’s face. “Yup. A good two years now. Thank god I confessed to her before some other guy did. Harumaki really turned pretty the moment we entered high school.”

“Wait, I didn’t know you had a girlfriend Momota-kun, that’s like so unfair!” Most of the class turned to the irritating voice that came from the door, even Kokichi.

The number one bitch in their year was standing outside, in all her fake blonde glory. Kaito had visibly sighed. “Hi Ume-san.”

If she heard the defeat in the other’s voice, she didn’t care. She walked up next to Kaito and his posse, glaring daggers into the tall male as he rubbed the back of his neck. She wasn’t taller than Kaito, but the way she carries herself would make anyone shrink in pressure. “Who the hell is that girlfriend of yours Kaito! I demand to know.” She drops the honorifics and usage of last name.

Kokichi hates how shrill her voice can become.

“It’s none of your business Ume-san. Who I date is up to me…”

“Like hell it is.” The girl slammed her hands onto the desk, making everyone wince in surprise. Terror filled Kokichi, having flashbacks from all the times that girl had a hand in his bullying. Ume Roa was not a nice person. She’s never been a nice person since Kokichi had gotten to know her.  

Her eyes were filled with rage, showing that she was in no way calm. Everyone around Kaito took a step back, afraid of getting involved with the insanity Ume can showcase when it involved Kaito. Kaito on the other hand looked like he couldn’t be bothered with her tantrum. “You aren’t supposed to have anybody as a girlfriend but me!”

“I didn’t agree to that.” Kaito said as a matter of fact. “I don’t like you that way Ume-san, plus to be wholly honest, you’re a grade A bitch.” She looked like she was about to explode which Kokichi already expected.

Ume was a spoiled brat and it was not unknown that Kaito was the object of her affection for a long time, even before coming to this school. It seems they were childhood friends, Kaito being the first one to reach out a hand to the princess of the Roa family to befriend her. Kokichi accidentally overheard from Kaito that he didn’t really befriend her. She just clung to him when he yelled at her for getting dirt on him when they were at daycare. Ume just likes romanticizing things.  

Well, nothing he could do about that. The Bitch Queen was in love with him.

“Fuckin hell Kaito, I won’t give up, no matter what I’ll get you to love me!” She stormed off just like how she entered.

“Man, I really hate getting involved with the Princess of Spoil. Seriously dude, how do you put up with that?” Taka had regained his composure after Ume had left, he pulled his chair near Kaito who looked tired himself. “Roa is a fucking energy drainer.”

“Yeah, I just let her say whatever and she leaves.”

“You need to reject her properly dude.” Kokichi silently agrees, laying his head back on the desk.

“How? I already told her a lot of times that I’m not interested, that I don’t like her. Heck, she even knows now that I have a girlfriend and you saw how well that turned out.” Kokichi sympathizes with Kaito’s dilemma. Stubborn won’t be enough to describe the hardheadedness of Ume, and he couldn’t imagine being the target of someone so crazy.

There was a moment of silence before Kaito broke it himself. “Come on guys, I’ll get through this somehow. Just leave Ume to her craziness.”

“That sounds so like you Kaito.” His friends laugh. “I kind of have a question though.”

“Wazzit?”

“Is your girlfriend’s name really Harumaki?”

Truthfully, Kokichi was curious too. He may have heard of Kaito having a girlfriend only recently, but he was sure he heard him call her Harumaki. Was her name really spring roll? If so, that was definitely delicious, though he would now wonder what kind of parents would name their child something so weird.

Kaito’s laugh bellowed. “No. Come on guys.” He kept laughing. “Her name’s Maki Harukawa, I just call her Harumaki since I wanted to call her something unique. Like a pet name for lovers.”

“Oh I get it. You mixed her name up and got Harumaki.” Kaito raised his thumb to show his approval.

“Bingo! Clever right?”

“Are you sure it was you who came up with it?” Keisuke, another one of his friends chimed in, obviously dubious of Kaito’s ability to come up with something witty.

“I…I had a little help from Harumaki..”

“I knew it.”

“Fuck you Keisuke. I was just really nervous in calling her first name, so I kept on calling her Harukawa but she wanted me to say Maki so she offered that instead.” He heard one of his classmates claim that Kaito was blushing. He then heard someone getting hit followed by an oww. There were collective laughs from the people beside him and he decided he wasn’t against noise like this.

Hmm, Kokichi can take a page out of Kaito’s book. He hasn’t exactly called Shuichi anything other than his surname to his face and the other boy ha already used both his names plus various endearments. Kokichi needs to up his game.

He looked at the clock and definitely there was only a few minutes remaining before the bell rings. Stretching some of his limbs, Kokichi reached for his sketch pad again, now determined to sketch at least the scenery outside the window. They were on the third floor being first years and all and it was a nice feeling being on top of everything.

On the corner of the school yard he saw something familiar. Even from this distance he could see the three silhouettes be which only belonged to his infamous tormentors. They had bandages wrapped around them that Kokichi bit his lower lip to stop himself from giggling.

Shuichi really did a number on them. _His boyfriend did a number on them._

In retrospect, if those bullies didn’t bully him in that alley way he may have not met his lover. The bruises he got may still hurt but he was a tiny bit grateful for what they did.

The three bullies started to walk towards the gates, probably to escape afternoon classes. Kokichi let them be. So what if those delinquents continued to ruin their lives. It was no skin off his bone. Before he could even continue his sketching, he felt his phone vibrate.

Kokichi didn’t waste any time in grabbing his phone, letting the pencil and sketch pad fall to the floor.

 

> _Shuichi Saihara: Sorry for the late reply darling, couldn’t check my phone since I woke up. I can’t wait to see you now!_

Suppressing his smile was futile since it grew so fast on his face.

Shuichi wasn’t leaving him. He was there. Just a little late, but there. Kokichi was worrying for nothing after all. Forgetting he was shy, he replied immediately, the joy of having Shuichi clouding most of his judgment as well.

_Me: I can’t wait for class to be over to see you too._

A reply came instantly.

 

> _Shuichi Saihara: What do you mean love? I want to see you now._
> 
> _Shuichi Saihara: In fact, I’m right outside your school’s gate._

Kokichi needed to do a double take on what he read. Shuichi was here? At his school? He must have been joking right?

Kokichi looked out of the window and near the grates, leaning on the foundation of the wall was Shuichi, looking down on his phone. Kokichi couldn’t believe it, he was really there. In the flesh. Then it hit him. The bullies!! They were just outside and if they bump into Shuichi, they’ll want to take revenge.

He stood too quickly, his bag falling from his lap and his chair making a screeching noise. Kaito looked at him curiously, first time seeing Kokichi be that frantic out of nowhere. Kaito went to pick up the pencil that rolled to his foot but Kokichi was already out of the room. Clutching the phone in his hand, he typed a reply while running with adrenaline backing him.

 

> _Me: I’ll be out soon, don’t get too close to the gate._

Kokichi hopes he won’t witness badass Shuichi right now, even if he looked hot.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never planned to have Kaito and Maki be introduced in this fic, seriously this was purely shuichi and ouma from my first tags, but i remember that i'm a hypocrite and a liar and sometimes forgetful so here they are. my other otp.  
> and i like thinking that if this was the pre-game Kaito would be the first one to fall since why not? Pre-game is just a free for all at this point. 
> 
> plus i like to believe he was a delinquent before going out with Maki. Maki is good for Kaito. deal with it. 
> 
> oh yeah a few OC's here cuz their uniforms didn't blend well with each other aside from a few of them. kaito's and kokichi's uniform look the same to me, kaito's is only open. 
> 
> let us discuss other pre-game personality theories!!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~i really wanted to use the blockquote option below~~


	3. Shuichi thinks...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi has thoughts on his new found relationship, revealing his own take on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was easier to update forgive me.  
> i might have a mini-hiatus like 2-3 weeks because midterms are coming up and i need to get my grades back to their previous state.  
> i can post maybe another chapter this week but still no promises. if i can't then expect it on the 24th.  
> shuichi's personality is ... really different from my beta one, actually this whole story is different from my original pitch, so i just kinda went with it. 
> 
> enjoy! as usual not edited.

If Shuichi would comment on his life up to now, it would have been boring. Utterly disappointingly boring.

Life was simply losing its charm to the young lad. Sure, he had things he didn’t know about, mostly the tomorrow that he really likes being a surprise, and one would think that would make it interesting. What’s more interesting than those you don’t know of, right? Not knowing exactly what you’re dealing with sure had a certain adrenaline that came with it.

Shuichi liked this adrenaline. He practically lives off the sensation that comes from his excitement. And in his mind, the mystery that comes from not knowing was the height of exhilaration. Unfortunately, it was always subpar to his expectations. The outcome was wholly lacking that it was almost impossible to get genuine fun out of it. Shuichi only laughs at its face because sulking was a worse choice.

He wanted something different, but he was losing hope for that quickly.

So, having a small boy, that looked like he was going to convulse from being glared at and who he accidentally saved confess to him – out of the blue - that he loved _him, him out of everyone,_ was a delightful turn. Who knew trying to keep his rare card from getting squished by scum would give him something fun!

“You are mine so keep me entertained my precious possession.” Shuichi smiled so brightly when he said those words. He meant them of course. He wants some entertainment. To keep himself out of the boring loop he had been living in.

And he thinks this boy was going to be the key to make this illusionary fun disappear. _This was a gamble he was willing to take._ Kokichi didn’t reply but Shuichi couldn’t be bothered to care. He already decided that he wants Kokichi and nothing, even his rejection, would stop him.

Shuichi planned on giving the boy a kiss on the cheek, it seemed appropriate at the time but Kokichi pulled himself away from his grip, a strength that Shuichi could not imagine came from someone as wimpy as him. Shuichi wondered why he had the sudden aversion of his touch, he wanted to ask of course but before such question could be uttered, the boy ran away. His face red as the apple his parents buy for him.

Kokichi didn’t look back, keeping his eyes trained on the road. Had he hated it? The idea annoyed Shuichi, he wanted to do more things like that. Then out of the blue, the annoyance was gone.

 Shuichi smirked. _He really was an odd one._

“Kokichi Ouma huh?” Shuichi muttered to himself, covering his mouth to hide another smirk that was forming. He picked up his bag that he haphazardly left on the bench Kokichi sat on before. Shuichi remembers how he stood on top of the jungle gym and how scared Kokichi looked when he changed his tone. It was amazing and most of all _fun._

Shuichi pulled out his phone and pressed the number 0, speed dialing someone. After only one ring, the other line picked up.  

“Hello young master, what is your request?” A smooth voice that could rival his own sounded through his earpiece. Shuichi let himself sit down on the cold bench, feeling the hardwood or whatever it was made from. He was alone in the small park, his only companion were the birds that were feeding on some crumbs that earlier visitors left.

“I want you to look into someone,” Shuichi started, his focus on the birds that still continuously ate what were left to them. _How lame._ “His name is Kokichi Ouma.”

Sounds of keys typing were heard. “How much information would you like on him young master?”

“Everything.” He imagines the other nodding.

Shuichi had just found something interesting, and he had no intention of letting it go so easily.

“Young master Shuichi!” Someone screamed making Shuichi look away from the birds and to the source of the voice.

A fairly aged man came running towards Shuichi, his face full of concern yet he held himself with such poise. _He found me fairly early today._

Shuichi only waved towards the older man, who is of course their butler, Felix Raemund. Shuichi noticed his uniform was slightly different from his previous one. The buttons were colored gold now and the chains that hang from the pocket changed from silver to gold, maybe to match with the buttons.

His parents finally decided to change it.

 He was followed by two more of his servants who haven’t been with them for too long. His parents suggested that Felix retires, he was getting old, so new hires were needed. Shuichi didn’t like the idea that Felix was leaving him but the two new recruits were not boring per say.

Alice, a woman in her mid-twenties with honey blond hair and brown eyes. She had some of the best reactions to his jokes so he likes having her around. Weiss on the other hand, was a young man only hired because his parents wanted someone near his age, someone to act as a friend. He had light red hair and blue eyes that are nice to look at so like the person Shuichi was, he manipulates the poor boy to his own narrative because he can.

Weiss was gullible, which was great for Shuichi, but not so for Weiss.  

Compared to the older gentleman, the two were breathing heavily. It seemed they had been running around for some time for how heavy their breathing was. _Too bad, my fun ends right now._ Three cars pulled up near the entrance to the park, all three were owned by Shuichi’s family.

Shuichi pressed the button, ending his call, slipping it back to his bag. He knew that his informant will get him what he wants so he didn’t need to constantly remind the other of its importance. He’ll just wait for it.

Shuichi stood up from the bench, slinging the bag behind him.

“Took you long enough to find me Felix.” Shuichi giggled, enjoying the moment a little too much. Felix had stopped right in front of him while the other two followed.

“Young master, please stop doing this every time we come pick you up at school.” Alice wheezed, clearly out of breath. It was unusual to see a maid that tired, her uniform crumpled unlike the prim and tidy ones they always wore, but serving Shuichi Saihara would make anyone that haggard.

Shuichi only shrugged, noticing the birds had fled when the three came running. “Aww, but I like playing hide-and-seek.” Shuichi complained, seemingly mocking the two young servers. “You two just really suck at playing.” He huffed and crossed his arms, his bag almost touching the ground. His snide remark was directed at the two young recruits.

Felix always found him in a matter of minutes, that’s what his goal was. Felix was starting to get tasked to other jobs by his father and the ones attending him were the two idiots. He knew they would beg Felix to help them search if he did this. He knew Felix wouldn’t decline the two. He knew Felix was going to find him no matter how good he was at hiding. And everything just went according to his plan.

Shuichi barely had time to spend with his favorite butler, so being childish was the only route that could make Felix show up. _Or get kidnapped but he was sure anyone who would be involved in that would get killed not only by Felix but his entire family as well._

“Young master...” Felix said, calm yet scolding. It made Shuichi remove the condescending smile he gave the other two. _Always the party pooper aren’t you Felix?_

 Shuichi looked back at the three he noticed the disapproving look Felix was sending his way. As usual, Felix was acting like the responsible guardian. Well he really was, for most of Shuichi’s life he was. And it was going to end because the old guy decides to follow his parents’ words instead of his, making all the good will Shuichi holds for him dangle on the brink of extinction. Felix clearly chose the wrong team to follow. Shuichi Saihara is well above his parents and if Felix was smart he would have known that.

“Okay, okay.” He raises one hand as if to dismiss his earlier attitude. “Weiss, here.” Shuichi chucked his bag towards the other male. His action was practically expected of him and the other expertly caught it. Shuichi would have been amazed by how quick Weiss managed to pull himself from exhaustion to catch his bag but Shuichi’s mood already turned sour.

He was not in the mood to laugh.

The four walked back to the cars, one for the comfort of Shuichi and the other for the rest of them.

Weiss opened the door and Shuichi got in, all the glee in his body already gone. It got boring quite quickly. Weiss got into the driver’s seat and started, “Young master, are you all buckled up now?” he asked, looking at Shuichi through the mirror.

“Yes.” Shuichi replied, not bothering to give out anything cheery. He fixed the way his cap was on him and stared outside of the window.

Some say he was moody, and maybe he was. Mood swings can barely explain Shuichi’s mind. People live life by their moods, attitudes come from that, but Shuichi freely controls his. If he wants to be happy, he’ll condition himself to feel it. Same with being angry, sad and any other emotion. Everything Shuichi does is calculated, and even if you think it was a sudden impulse, there had actually been a hundred calculations made in the boy’s mind to arrive at that decision.

If you ask him why he was like that, he could probably explain it to you.

Weiss noticed the change in his young master’s mood. He has worked for the Saihara family for about two years now and the one thing he knew never to do was make the young master angry when he was in a bad mood. A true unfortunate incident was when he made that mistake for the first time.

Weiss still remembers his young master’s glare, deprived of any remorse or pity, and the sting of the wound on his chest. _It was frightening._

Weiss started the engine, turning on the radio to drown out the continuous bad vibes Shuichi was giving off. The song that was playing was a pop song that Shuichi could not stomach, but it sounded fun. A song describing _love._ First love even. Shuichi admitted that it was fun so hearing the lyrics should have stirred him into a better mood.

Shuichi felt nothing.

The car stopped in front of the large condominium, right in the middle of the city. The bustling streets and the bright lights made the building belong in such a way that he felt made it perfect.

Weiss opened the door to his side. “We are here now young master.” He said, bowing curtly while stepping back to not hinder Shuichi’s descent.

Shuichi got out of the car, reaching for the bag Weiss was carrying. The soft breeze on his face felt nice as the cars on the road beeped past the building. The pollution could need some work though.

“Young master,” Felix spoke. He had gotten out as well, with Alice beside him, back to their usual stances. “Please don’t forget to eat what we had prepared. Alice made your favorite and we left it on the table of the dining room.”

Shuichi only hummed a response before entering the main doors, the two guards greeting him with a tip of their hat. Weiss hurriedly went back in to park the car and the other two left the premises. They wouldn’t be gone for too long. By morning they were going to check up on him like always.

Shuichi could wait for his butler but he wanted to lay down on his bed already. He pushed the button for the elevator and did not need to wait long before it arrived. He looked at the buttons and like a habit pressed the button 37.

When the elevator stopped, he walked through the oh so familiar hall and opened the door to his home. The whole condo was dark, only the lights from the city illuminating the surroundings. “Home sweet home.”

His parents had rented one whole floor just for him. Too big for one lone high school boy to have. Not that Shuichi was complaining, even if he feels lonely here, he won’t complain. _How could he complain when he doesn’t have any expectations to begin with?_

It was no secret that his parents were loaded. From their own personal jobs in the entertainment industry to the wealth both sides of his family had, they had money that could feed of five more generations with millions to spare. Shuichi’s mother came from old money which explains her ability to pursue the art of acting. His father on the other hand was new money, coming from investments which went pass expectations. They were so well off that others might say they were blessed by the gods themselves.

And in the middle of all that money was the lone heir, Shuichi Saihara.

When Shuichi entered the room, he didn’t bother turning on the lights. He navigated himself in the dark, carefully avoiding the other furniture to arrive at the couch that was placed directly to look at the city skyline. The city’s lights were just starting to appear, the sun going down. He threw his bag on the empty seat and let himself dangle off the couch, as if its size couldn’t fit him. He wasn’t tired, he was just bored.

“Young master?” Weiss entered the room, slightly making it brighter when the light from the hall entered. Shuichi only moved his head to get a quick look of the red-haired man. Through the dimly lit space, Weiss saw Shuichi. He was surprised to see his young master in such a weird position. Arms laid about and feet propped up on the edge of the couch. Shuichi’s head was only a few inches away from the floor that Weiss thought blood was rushing to the boy’s head.

This would have been rather peculiar if it wasn’t Shuichi.

Weiss slowly walked towards the switch, feeling for it in the dark. “Can I turn on the light young master?”

“Sure sure.” Shuichi replied, clearly in a better mood than before. He remained upside-down, possibly counting the lines on the ceiling.

Weiss nodded and flicked the switch. The whole room lit up, showcasing the exquisite design of the luxurious room. It had a modern flair, mostly composed of black and white shades, white being the predominant color. Shuichi didn’t choose the design, it came packaged with them buying the floor, but he didn’t really want to customize the place.

Weiss could only dream of living in this kind of place, and if he wasn’t serving the Saihara family, he would probably never have the chance.

“Shall I reheat the food for you, young master?” Weiss asked, already heading to the kitchen. He tied the apron that was hanging by the rack and got the food that his co-workers prepared. He wasn’t actually waiting for a response. Felix had told him that when it concerns food, he was better off deciding for the good of Shuichi rather than taking his opinion. Shuichi didn’t even mutter a response.

Shuichi has a habit of forgetting to eat and if he does remember, he only drinks coffee which, as anyone can tell, is not good for the body.

Setting the pan on the stove, he pre-heated it before putting the food. The smell of meat wafted the air, the sound of it sizzling breaking through the quiet. Weiss had his eyes focused on the dish, yet he wanted to at least hear his master’s voice.

“Young master how was your day?” He asked, sautéing additional ingredients to add flavor.

Weiss always asked just before leaving Shuichi to whatever he was doing. It was an everyday occurrence for him to ask Shuichi of his day. Call it a type of report so that they can inform his parents. The Saihara couple were too doting on their son, well he is their only son so that could explain the need to shower the other with affection.       

 Hearing no response, he turned to take a quick peek at Shuichi who was now sitting upright on the couch, a book was in his hand. Weiss could almost be proud if he didn’t notice what the book was about.

 _Danganronpa_. Just thinking about it made Weiss grimace.

Shuichi had a nasty obsession with the reality show – a show that Weiss thinks is a little too violent. No, the show was outright barbaric if you consider putting youths at such a psychologically demeaning position. Yes, their deaths were fake. Yes, they gave their consent, but what do people as young as him know? Weiss already had a lot of things he regretted that, at the time, seemed perfectly logical. Putting yourself in a simulation just for the experience was really not worth it.

He wanted to erase that negative influence in Shuichi’s life.

“Young master.” He started again due to the lack of response. Shuichi didn’t take his eyes off the book. “It was okay Weiss.” Shuichi finally answered, turning to the next page.

“I had time to buy some merchandise and I even got a rare detective card from season 13.” If you expect excitement from his voice, there was none. He was happy. Sure. Just ignore the way his face contorts into anything but that emotion.

Weiss nodded and placed the food on a table, carefully plating it to suit the taste of his young master. He went to grab a cup to provide some coffee for Shuichi.

“Oh yeah, I apparently got myself a boyfriend.”

Glass shattered.

“P-p-pardo-n” Was Weiss maybe imagining things? He swears he thought he heard Shuichi say, “I said, I got a boyfriend. I think.”

Nope. He heard perfectly. Shuichi had gotten into a relationship. “WHAT!?”

Weiss’ eyes were as wide as they could go. His outburst caused the boy to quip his eyebrow, not expecting his calm yet gullible butler to actually have the voice that’s that loud.

Weiss avoided the glass on the floor, picking them up and setting them in the trash can before rushing over to the side of Shuichi. Curiosity got the best of the ravenette so he put down his book and stared back at the incredulous looking Weiss.

“Young master, I know you love pranks and all but you should not joke about this.” Weiss did not believe that someone actually got this person to say yes to a love confession! Or make one if Shuichi was the instigator.

“I’m not lying Weiss,” Shuichi replied, no hint of deception in his face. “Someone went up to me and said they love me and as far as I know when that happens and you don’t mind or have nothing to counter their confession, you go and ask them to be yours. They will be your lover, typically called a girlfriend or boyfriend depending on their gender and they’ll serve you for as long as you live, right?”

Whatever came out of Shuichi’s mouth was delivered so innocently that the underlying problems in that sentence would almost go unnoticed. Weiss just couldn’t believe his young master who was so calculative, smart – he was borderline a national treasure with his skills, could be so inept in the matters of social interactions and common sense.

Shuichi handles the world well but when society kicks in and it concerns good will, he’s as bad as a fish out of water.

Weiss couldn’t bear it. He gripped the shoulders of his young maser, telling himself he deserves all the scolding he’ll get from Alice when she hears about what he has done but he’ll deal with that later. “Young master, let me ask, do you even love this boy?”

Shuichi didn’t answer for a moment, the gears in his brain turning. He tilted his head ever so slightly, making Weiss’ fear rise.

“Technically, I don’t know what love is so I cannot answer that.”

Weiss cursed under his breath. What did he expect?

“Then how did you tell him you accept his confession?” A better question was why did he accept the confession but Weiss knew he won’t understand any reasoning Shuichi uses.

Shuichi replied, “I used one of mom’s old scripts as reference, specifically line 32 paragraph 3 in Act 15 of her first romance drama.”

Weiss tried remembering the very script his young master was referencing in his brain. He may not know the exact lines he spoke of, but he could limit it down to the story he read. “Was it _Florence in June_?”

“Yes.” Weiss features visible calmed. That was good. The script he used was at least a true to blue romance drama. If he recalled correctly, it was his mother’s breakthrough drama, with her almost Oscar worthy performance. No wonder he used it as reference. “What was the line of the heroine, Florence, you used?”

Confusion clouded Shuichi’s eyes. “Florence? No, you got that wrong Weiss. I copied mom’s character, not whoever that actress was.”

And they were back at square one.

Of course, it wasn’t going to be this easy. Shuichi was the only person in the world who would copy the main antagonist instead of the protagonist of a romance drama. Weiss feels his head ache. Lady Akira Saihara was the main bad guy and love rival of the drama. She acted like a psychotic lover that manipulated the lead guy into getting into a relationship with her. Of course, such a role would resonate within his young master rather than the typical nice heroine.

Weiss made a mental note to check the specific line.

He steered the conversation back to the original flow, ignoring that nagging feeling of his to further probe his young master as to what made him choose his mother’s character. He asked Shuichi again.

 “Do you like him?” He set the bar lower, hoping Shuichi could answer that. Love may be a foreign concept to him but he was sure the other had come to know what like was, even if it was not romantic.

Weiss’ grip loosened when he saw how wrinkled Shuichi’s uniform was. He needs to remind the other to change into his home wear before he goes back to the mansion.

“Like? I suppose. He was pretty interesting. Fun even.” This time the stone-face Shuichi had broke into a sly grin, remembering how much Kokichi had trembled in front of him. A human shaker was the only image he saw in the odd boy.

Weiss sighed in relief. At least this so-called boyfriend wasn’t dangerous. Shuichi had a general interest in him, even if it was far from love. _The poor boy doesn’t know how hard it is to love someone like Shuichi._

“Young master, you should not enter into a relationship with such purposes.” Weiss began scolding Shuichi. He released his young master from the grip and ran his hand through his hair, clearly stressed by the action of the other.

“It is dishonest and the other party would not appreciate that.”

“But he was the one who had the gall to confess without considering me, not that I minded it.” Shuichi retorted. He was genuinely interested in the input of Weiss. He wanted to know how a supposed “normie” would interpret the earlier event. “Isn’t that set up equally unfair to me?”

Weiss hated when Shuichi made sense even if it was clearly bullshit. Still, he could not fault the guy. He was told when he first accepted this job that Shuichi’s thinking pattern differed from the mundane so he should prepare himself to set the other on the right path. It does prove to be quite a feat to not breakdown each time he tries to convince the other that what he did was wrong. It’s harder on him since they’re practically the same age. He couldn’t use the seniority card since their only difference was Weiss wasn’t wearing the glasses Shuichi sees through.

“Listen young master, I’m glad you finally have someone you take an interest in.” Weiss sat beside him on the couch, Shuichi’s eyes trained on him. “And I want this relationship of yours to prosper.”

Weiss really did. Maybe having a significant other could stimulate the other to become an upright citizen.

“So, I’ll help you out with it.” Weiss had no other choice. If he suggests that they break up, Shuichi would ask him a hundred questions, he’ll answers them all, and Shuichi still won’t listen to him. Shuichi was too much of a hassle when he was his usual self and even more when he was curious. Roping you in a way that you think you have control when in reality, you were dancing right into his palm.  

Weiss stood from the couch, leaving Shuichi as he disappeared to an adjacent room. Shuichi waited for the other to reappear, only looking at the door the other entered. It wasn’t long before Weiss was back, on hand was two books he never saw before.

“What are those?” Shuichi asked, pointing at the old books Weiss was holding. Weiss put them down on the coffee table and Shuichi finally caught on to what they were. “Manga?”

“Yes, specifically, romance-oriented manga.” Weiss informed him. “My little sister gave them to me and I find them quite a nice read. You might learn about love if you read these.” He pointed to the two books on the table, knowing that Shuichi’s eyes were on them. “Plus, you can use them as reference in case you want to go on a date with your boyfriend.” Weiss felt a little weird saying the word _boyfriend._ He still did not believe it but he can accept it for now. Giving Shuichi something to read while he filters the drama scripts that he knows this condo had was a good decision.

What would he do if Shuichi plans to use another too gritty romance script of Lady Saihara. He might be answering not only to Felix but to the couple if they find their son entangled in a mess.

It was past 8 when Weiss decided to leave.

Shuichi was left alone in the condominium room.

The moment Weiss stepped out, he turned off the lights, keeping only one lamp on. He went back to his place on the couch and stared at the two books Weiss gave him. He took one up, reading the first page. They were interesting to say the least, they had ridiculous ideas that Shuichi wondered how it would feel like if he genuinely knew how to love.

Love was definitely a foreign concept to him. He doesn’t understand how someone could feel protective, emotional and enchanted with another person for no good reason than _love._ There was even the concept of unconditional love which was ridiculous in his perspective. Loving someone so much to not expect anything in return? How does that even work?

He knows a lot of people in love around him, his parents for one are stupidly in love with each other and Felix tells him every day that they absolutely love Shuichi as much as they love each other. He thought they were crazy when his parents cried so much in front of him because they were going to leave him here while they were in another country working.

Shuichi didn’t understand why it was a big deal. It was work, and he was already 12 by that point, he could take care of himself. They even left Felix with him, why were they so emotional? Felix explained when they were alone that they cried because they loved him so much that they didn’t want to be apart. It just furthered his confusion in love.

  _Stupid but interesting._ That was how he saw love.

Noticing the time, he brought the book down. He opened his laptop and checked his email. He disregarded the offers for danganronpa merchandise, the only email he ever received aside from the occasional emails he received from his family and other employees of the household. He would take a look at that later. He was looking for one particular mail – it must have been buried by all the others. A few minutes of scrolling and he landed on it. In fact, there were two separate emails coming from his lovely informant.

The information he called for had been delivered and it was a fairly sized document. He immediately downloaded it and moved on to the other mail.

> En: Young master, I sent everything I found about the boy. Here is the basic information for easy viewing.

In the midst of the basic information he was sent, he found the thing that he wanted from the start. He brought the bag back from the floor, scavenging for the phone in it. When he got it, he preemptively opened the manga Weiss gave him and dialed the number En provided.

Shuichi waited as the third ring passed, his patience for his supposed lover growing thin because he was really slow in picking it up. After almost five rings the other picked up.

“Good evening my love~” Shuichi cooed, copying the way he saw it was portrayed in the manga. Shuichi listened carefully to the other line, eagerly waiting if his reaction would be the same as the one in the manga. He noticed the way Kokichi’s breathing stopped momentarily, giving Shuichi the chance to take note on how that line affected Kokichi. _Not quite the same, but it was something._

His name was said a little too loudly by the other, making him put some distance between his ear and the phone. When he put it back, he heard some fumbling on the other end. Shuichi could easily imagine what had happened, a prank came into mind. Disregarding his reference material for a bit, he decided to have some improvisation in the next line.

Messing with Kokichi was really fun. He acted the way Shuichi expected, he was someone who would lie if needed to as most humans were, yet he didn’t understand why he wanted to lie to him. It wasn't worth lying about in Shuichi's opinion, it was something so minor but Kokichi lied. Shuichi wanted to know why.

His surprised doubled when he heard Kokichi sobbing from the other line. Shuichi was trying hard not to break the sullen down facade he was using at the moment, but Kokichi was doing things that made that mask crumble bit by bit. He was crying, apologizing and even ensuring the other that he was the opposite of whatever he had said previously. It was as though he really thought it was his fault. He couldn't contain the laughter and just let it out, making the other grow silent, his sobs still heard every now and then. He told the truth and say he was just messing with the other, expecting some kind of repercussion for his little display of deception. 

Kokichi managed to surprise him again. 

The guy was relieved, relieved that the other was joking. Shuichi wasn't screamed at or hung up on, instead he just heard tiny laughs and thanks from Kokichi. That was the first time someone didn't turn away from Shuichi in disgust when he played them like that. It got him even more interested in Kokichi Ouma. He went back to script following another one of the cliche panels on the manga, eventually thankful he had called the small boy. 

Ending the call the same way his manga dictated, he let the phone fall out of his hand, hearing it land on the couch. Shuichi let his body slid down onto the soft cushions thinking hard about Kokichi Ouma. 

He was weird. He was wimpy and definitely far from attractive. But there was something about him that made Shuichi gravitate just a little too close. Was it a feeling of nostalgia? Why? He just met the dude, there was no way he would feel some sort of kinship from someone who he could actually forget existed while he was fighting delinquents. Shuichi really wanted to know why Kokichi Ouma was different. 

He picked up his phone once more and texted a simple message. He added the endearments he saw the manga used and threw it back to the floor. 

Or maybe it was how he said that he was in love with him. Love. The mysterious emotion he just couldn’t decipher on his own. Shuichi normally works alone but maybe in this game of love, he’ll need someone else to let him understand. To let him win.

Maybe that was his reason for making the other his.

Weiss already gave him his piece, saying it was unfair to get into such a dishonest relationship. It pissed him off.

What was dishonest about this?

Do lovers really need love to get into a relationship?

Shuichi turns and faces the windows, giving him the full view of the city at night. The sky was pretty, boring, but pretty. The moon shining a glow it definitely borrowed from the sun, he settled into thinking that this moon was quietly watching over everyone. Shuichi wonders, in a way he was the same as the moon, but unlike the heavenly body, he still hasn’t found a sun to make use of.

“I wonder, when will this so-called sun appear in my life.”

He reserves his thoughts on this for tomorrow, sleeping on the couch instead of his own room.

X X X X

Shuichi wakes up before dawn breaks. Confused as to why he was in the living room, he rolls off the couch to fall on the carpeted floor. A shock traveled throughout his body, giving him goosebumps, his hair standing up that made Shuichi aware how little hair his body actually grows. Aside from the one's on his head, including his eyebrows and eyelashes, he had little to no hair to be found. A trait he inherited from his mom.  A lot of his parents’ friends always compliment the boy that he was a perfect mix of the two. He was the exact copy of his mother, soft features and all except he had his father’s hair and physique. And there were times when if he was beside his father, they can look like each other as well. It was amazing how much he looked like them.

They were just hollow compliments from people sucking up to their family but compliments all the same.

Shuichi never noticed how comfortable the floor was. He didn’t bother moving, the floor might become one of his favorite places to be. There was a certain peace in him when he was on the floor.

When Alice arrived, she was greeted by the scene of having Shuichi sprawled out on the floor in his pajamas. She panicked, thinking something happened to him during the night. Shuichi explained he slept on the couch and fell.

She was going to scold Weiss for letting Shuichi sleep on the floor or in this case, wake up on it.

She ushered her young master to stand up, even resorting to rolling him towards the door of the bathroom just to get Shuichi started. Shuichi didn’t comply, making it difficult for the maid to do her job. She basically drags him into the showers, begging Shuichi to clean himself up for school.

Shuichi eventually did as he was told when he grew tired of messing with the blonde. She was grateful and placed Shuichi’s uniform on the marble top, excusing herself to prepare breakfast. When he exited the bathroom, his uniform almost complete sans the tie, breakfast was already waiting for him. Alice was washing dishes while the television was turned on to the local news.

Shuichi didn’t really want to watch the news right now but he just needed something to constantly make noise. Instead of the t.v. his eyes wandered to Alice, who was intensely doing her work. He watched her as he bit down on the warm toast, bits of butter smearing on his face. He didn’t let his eyes wander anywhere except Alice when he sipped his coffee. She finished the dishes, knowing her young master was observing her.

She wipes her hands on the towel near the sink and walked towards the dining table, Shuichi’s eyes were still not relenting.

Her curiosity got to her.

“Pardon me for asking young master,” Shuichi put his cup down. “Why are you so intent on watching me work?”

“It’s not the work Alice, I was just wondering something.”

Oh? “May I inquire what is it young master?”

“Have you ever been in a relationship Alice?” Shuichi noticed Alice gag a little from his question.

She was caught off-guard by the question. She hadn’t prepared an answer when Shuichi asked again. “Were you Alice? Did you love that person?” The monotone delivery didn’t hide the curiosity of Shuichi’s words. His eyes were sparkling that Alice was taken-back because Shuichi only shows this much enthusiasm when it concerns danganronpa. Alice liked that other things instead of that gruesome show could elicit that reaction.

“Come on Alice tell me~” Shuichi used his childish voice, thinking that persona was better suited in getting the blonde to fess up.

Her young master really does look cute when he does something like that, then something hit her, he was interested to know about Alice’s love life but the maid wasn’t so sure if she was ready to disclose such information to her young master. Aside from it being incredibly unprofessional to tell personal stories to her boss, it was dangerous to give such information to Shuichi. Felix always warns them about Shuichi’s tendencies. He was a good kid as far as good could be described, but he was dangerous.

Alice decided to take the escape route.

“I’ll tell you but after your exams.” She tried sounding mature, to let the illusion that she was actually going to tell the boy, but Shuichi saw right through her lie. Yet he didn’t pry anymore. It wasn’t like he couldn’t get that information from some other way. He let the issue slide, eating the rest of his breakfast.

His focus was now on the television since it started talking about some oil tycoon facing a crisis -  getting sued by his mistress because he refuses to pay child support and the constant spotting of said guy in various sex dens. Shuichi recalls he has seen that same person in one of his grandfather’s gatherings. He was a sleazy man to begin with, he even had the nerve to sexually harass him, thinking he’d agree to become some bitch for a wealthy dude. Sucks for him that Shuichi wasn’t interested and was really petty.

No one touches him without his permission. He’ll know never to mess with him again.

Still, he had a family. His daughter and wife didn’t deserve to have a shitty father and husband and be outed to the rest of the world for being scum. He’ll send them some apology flowers.

“Oh, young master, it seems you have received a text.” Alice spoke, taking his attention from the t.v. to the phone that she was holding up. She placed said phone on the table, just beside his coffee and continued cleaning.

 

> Mine: Good morning Saihara-kun.

It was a pretty tame message, making Shuichi wonder why. From what he read last night, lovers were sweet and clingy and all disgustingly in love. Why was this message different? Had he misunderstood again what it meant for a relationship? Shuichi scrunches his face. He hates how he did not know how to confront this. Well, he can’t blame Kokichi, Shuichi himself wasn’t sure what disgustingly in love is.

He decides he wasn’t going to reply.

School was going to start in 45 minutes. He wasn’t going to be late, but he didn’t need the education. Anything his school teaches him is something he already knows and can teach better. Not that he would. It was too much of a hassle.

“Young master, if I may intrude but you have the look that you want to skip your classes again.”

Of course, Alice finds out.

“Please attend your classes today. Your grades may be amazing but it won’t keep you afloat for too long.” They both knew how that was bullshit. The school won’t let go of him even if they wanted to. He was a precious commodity in that damned school. Even if he tries to fail, the school would give some excuse they pulled out of their asses to pass him still.

“I’ll go.” Shuichi begrudgingly agreed, standing up when he sees Weiss by the door, probably to drive him to school. Alice accompanied them until they reached the elevator doors, waiting patiently to see both of them off.

“Ah, I have a request Alice.” He called out when he was about to enter the elevator.

“Yes, young master?”

“Buy me tons of manga with romance.”

Alice had no time to ask her young master why when the elevator doors closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'mma share my original pitch, because i found the notebook i wrote my ideas on about this fic, 
> 
> it was still a pre-game au, where kokichi was bullied and shuichi saves him but...  
> ♤kokichi didn't fall in love with shuichi but wanted to be his friend that's why he got close ~~he eventually falls tho~~  
>  ♤shuichi wasn't playful, he was stoic, those emo kids that are dangerous. he understands love but he doesn't get why kokichi clings to him.  
> ♤shuichi treats kokichi awfully, like ignores him, pushes him when he gets too close and just really hates having kokichi around.  
> ♤kokichi has more confidence in the pitch than what i wrote right now because he really sticks to shuichi, trying his hardest to break down the walls made of metal.  
> my original planned ending from the pitch, _which i made with an awesomely specific timeline with only i repeat only 4 chapters that i wonder why i didn't find this sooner to save me from entering multi-chapter hell_ is that kokichi confesses, to which shuichi accepts on a condition. to what that condition was, i won't really say ^=^ 
> 
> so yeah, i guess i'm just really surprised i branched way off from my original plan, goes to show i have a memory that should not be trusted and impulses that make life harder for me. 
> 
> i still think that this shuichi is a little too - weird in general and may not be everyone's cup of tea but i can't help it, i just couldn't abandon this shuichi. ~~now that i think about it, maybe i was inspired with junko's fast changing personality~~
> 
> hope you liked this! this has a part two because i made it a tad bit longer again, but update is still unknown.  
> have a good day!!


	4. Shuichi learns...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi learns something new in school ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiyaaah. it's been a long time. already a year from my last update and it's all on me.   
> stuff has happened, me moving to three different jobs in a span of 2 months, school basically making me want to die quicker and other stuff that would probably be a novel in of itself. 
> 
> anyways, i'll ask something at the end of this chapter and i would be truly grateful for your answers!

 

Shuichi was bored.

Not even five minutes in and all his interest in their homeroom has gone out the window. Their teacher was a “no backboned trash” that didn’t give insight at all, spewing some random inspirational quotes about their future as heirs of their family name while also sucking up to all of them like the parasite he was. _Extremely boring talk of a social climbing monkey._

Homeroom in his school was composed of pathetic germs placing their stupid asses on a pedestal as if they were the ones who did all the work in achieving that greatness and the very idiots being mindlessly praised believing every word like it was the gospel truth. All they really did was be lucky enough to win the gene and kin lottery. No actual input of effort at all, which was an extremely boring fate.

Shuichi was regretting attending this first class.

Spring Field Academy was one of those schools that rode on how valuable your brand is, meaning how powerful your family was in society, not giving a damn if you were stupid as a rock or not. Though, they do have some sort of semblance in keeping their student body disciplined and well informed in some subjects, the school still had this hour-long session reminding them all that they were the offspring of “outstanding” people and were destined to become one as well, disguised as homeroom.

Shuichi actually didn’t have a problem with people riding the coattails of their family’s success. Make use of what you got and all that, _a policy he does believe in,_ even if it is quite bland. But, when you’ve got nothing else going on for you except being a rich kid then you might as well disintegrate to dust for being a waste of space.

His teacher began the _totally unnecessary 30-minute hoeing of himself_ to his students. None of the other classes had this as far as he knew. Yes, they were required to hype up the students but this weirdo does it in ways no weasel Shuichi has ever come across on has done before. It only happens in his classroom and the reason for that being more than half of his class was comprised of the elite even among the well-off, himself included. You can also add the fact that the scum called his homeroom teacher was one of the most shameless parasites he has ever had the displeasure of meeting.

_Laughable._ He scoffed loud enough for his teacher to stop and warily look at him before continuing his rant.

Shuichi had enough listening to empty praises from someone he was not amused being the same species as. He pulled out the manga he slipped into his bag when Weiss wasn’t looking, letting it drop on the desk – a resounding thud echoed. His teacher noticed his movement, eyes trailed him as he casually flips through several pages till he arrives at what he last read but made no effort to even scold him _._

Shuichi looks up from the manga.

_Punk-ass wimp scared of the Saihara name._ Shuichi couldn’t help think when he saw his teacher visibly wince the moment their eyes met.   _I hadn’t even glared at the waste of oxygen, what little backbone._

Without another word, Shuichi tore a page from his notebook, scrunching it up and throwing it to the front. It hit his teacher head on but the response was not to his liking. His teacher just kept on blabbing, acting as if Shuichi hadn’t done something so disrespectful. The other students would have looked at him with disdain if they had any sort of balls to call him out for his behavior.

_Sheep afraid of a wolf._ Oh, not a wolf, more like a demon really.

A personal past time of the raven-haired boy was to see how far he can push the buttons of everyone in this school until they grow tired of him and kick him out _. Not a great pastime but a pastime still._ Unfortunately for him, their patience seemed to be endless - especially to the one named _Shuichi Saihara,_ it was something akin to forever.

Shuichi Saihara regularly disrespects his teachers, even going as far as walking out of the room for no palpable reason except that he wanted to. No one bothers to bring him back or scold him, continuing what they were doing before Shuichi had decided to act like a truant.

Shuichi even burned down a storehouse when he first got into the school. He didn’t actually want to burn it, it was more of an experiment for the ravenette. The said storehouse was even old, no one dared to go inside it for fear of it crashing down, so truth be told, Shuichi was doing the school a favor.

 All he got was detention for half an hour. It was the most serious offense he did aside from the sudden spurts of violence or _unintentional lapse of judgment_ as the adults in this school say that he engages in at times.

His parents were never informed of _the burning storehouse incident_ nor were any one of his caretakers. No one, not Felix, nor Alice, nor Weiss. The faculty immediately covered it up, saying some excuse of delinquents trespassing and leaving lit cigarettes that caused the fire that engulfed about 10 meters of space before being put out.

It was laughable how majority of the student body believed such a lame excuse. Blind trust towards people who constantly cover up things that would damage their reputation. And of course, the minority that had a brain knew who did it, and ultimately avoided such a dangerous and powerful student.

Shuichi had built an image in this school. An image that makes the sweet looking boy into Lucifer incarnate and he wasn’t complaining. It was better than constantly being the poster boy of Spring Field Academy – a plan the school had when they first heard he was enrolling. If he didn’t overhear the plan from those loud-mouthed idiots, they might have made him into some soy boy that obeys the rules and cowers at the mere thought of repercussion.

It was a laughable notion. Shuichi Saihara some shy boy? Not in his lifetime.  

Shuichi’s mind wandered as the hour continued. Trying hard to think of something else rather than the obvious wig his teacher had on. _It was only a breeze away from being set free from the clutches of a self-centered asshole._ How fun would it be to have it fly across the room, the jerk running around as if to catch the last bit of his dignity. Or if no natural forces did it, and he just made it happen. Would he get in trouble for pulling it off his head? _Most likely not._ The idea was tempting but he wasn’t in the mood of making such a sad sack like him cry.

This teacher was safe for now.

He let his eyes leave the guy and look onto something more interesting or something worth his time at least. Most of the class was listening intently, sans him and one peculiar student. Said student wasn’t even pretending to listen to the teacher. Instead, he had his head turned to Shuichi’s direction. He caught the student looking at him, and his immediate response was to glare back, his golden eyes almost cat-like. The boy immediately froze, he clearly wasn’t expecting Shuichi’s response, hurriedly looking somewhere else, fiddling with the open textbook on his desk. A stupid smirk appeared on Shuichi’s face. _This kid is actually a bit interesting._

With a quick push of his pen, he let it roll down making noise as it went to land perfectly on the foot of the mysterious student. _Let’s see what poster boy is going to do with it._

The boy picked it up, turning it slightly, noticing the engraved letters on the clearly personalized pen. Realizing there was only one person in the entire class that had the initials _S.S.,_ Shuichi waited. He didn’t know what he was waiting for, but he was expecting just _something._ So as any sane psycho would do, he watched and waited. 

The boy was disturbed, hands clearly shaking from having the attention of a psychopath on him. He didn’t want this. The Shinigami wasn’t supposed to care about side characters like him. He was just another rock on the road  but why was his eyes there. Staring at a measly filler like him. Without another word, he passed the pen to another classmate, pointing ever so slightly towards the raven-haired boy. Praying to whatever god was listening to him right now to make the boy look somewhere else.

_Tch. Boring._

Such a classic reaction, not worth any more of his time. 

Shuichi had about enough of waiting for something interesting to happen. He was going to look for some fun somewhere else. He grabbed his bag and stood up, the chair screeching backwards to a halt. There was no subtlety in his action, frankly he wanted their attention on him, and he got what he wanted. All his classmates’ attention was on him and the teacher stopped talking. The atmosphere was tense with how there was no noise to be heard after Shuichi’s dramatic chair screech. He took in the atmosphere for a bit before moving.

Shuichi swung the bag to his shoulder, letting his movements be exaggerated like how he saw in those cringy television series Alice keeps watching. Eyes still on him as he made his way to the doors, not once looking back at the stunned teacher or his terrified classmates.

He’d rather waste away in any other place than the stuffy classroom. But where would that be? Everything around this school was way too boring.

“Ah!” Shuichi exclaims, a location he absolutely likes comes into mind. “I haven’t visited him in a while.”

* * *

 

Arriving at the fifth floor, the halls obviously empty as classes were just starting. He leisurely walks towards the end of the hall, where a large door would be. He passes by several classrooms, all filled with students a few years above him. The other teachers didn’t seem to notice the boy walking around with bag in hand, continuing their day, teaching if they really were teaching, as Shuichi whistled a special tune from season 42 of Danganronpa.

His steps were light but the boy was in no hurry to reach the end, he was taking his time to his goal, mind occasionally wandering to a certain purple haired boy.

He arrived, stopping momentarily to take off his earphones and stuff them into his bag. Shuichi opened the brown double doors, a small creak coming from its hinges.

It revealed a room mirroring that of the principal’s albeit a bit smaller. Adorned with books and probably paperwork, it was a bit too much like the principal’s office to Shuichi’s liking. It reminds him of the many times he was called up, just to be given some sort of pep talk and praise that was clearly out of nowhere.

He’d get this room redecorated, maybe not today but someday, as long as his dearest friend agrees to some _home improvement._

Speaking of said friend, he was there, as he would usually be, sitting on an oversized chair in front of an oversized desk. His image akin to those magazines that lots of his classmates gush over.

This guy didn’t need to attend measly homeroom, heck he didn’t really need to attend classes. A genius of his caliber was free to roam the grounds as long as he pleases, that’s why he was the student council president. He could be absent for a whole semester and still manage to ace all of the exams and rank into the top five overall.

He was quite the genius, almost on par with Shuichi. Too bad he wasn’t as malicious. _We could have made such a great team if he was._

“Kiyo. Hey Kiyo.” Shuichi called out, waiting for a response of any sort from the man. Even with his focus on the floor, Shuichi knew that his long-haired companion just gave out an exasperated sigh. He seems to do quite often when Shuichi was around. Deciding to ignore the tired look he was receiving, Shuichi gallantly entered the room, bearing one of the brightest smiles he has and sauntered near the male. He may not be on Shuichi’s level of quality – as he would like to put it, but the boy really did enjoy his company, even if it was often one sided.

He got himself close enough to the long-haired male, lowered his face to meet the other at eye level, not breaking eye contact. The other, seemingly used to his antics, let him be and stared back. Their stare-off was broken only when Shuichi decided to grin, flicking the forehead of the other and laughingly walked towards the couch in the middle of the room.

 He let his things fall to the marble floor, spreading himself on the long black couch, taking up most of its space. “Hey Kiyo, I’ve got something new to tell you!” Shuichi’s back was turned from Kiyo, looking though his things as he waited for the other to speak.

Hearing no reply, Shuichi tried again. “Long-haired trash pervert, listen to me.”

“I’ve been listening to you for a while now Saihara-kun.” Kiyo replied, his eyes showing he was clearly too tired to deal with the malicious side of Shuichi. He had been knee-deep in paper works the whole morning seeing as the sports festival was close. His duties as the president of the student council was too taxing even on a Shinguuji. “What is it?”

He rubbed his forehead, formulating possible ways to deal with his frequent, _and highly dangerous,_ visitor.

“Really now? And how could you do that? I just got here.” Shuichi replied, taking a short break from rolling on the sofa to face the taller male. His tone might be teasing but Kiyo knew too well that Shuichi Saihara was never someone who teased for the hell of it. He teased because he had something he could get out of it, mostly an excuse to manipulate, which Kiyo fell for one too many times.

“Please state what you want from me Saihara-kun.” Kiyo said, trying to calm down his nerves and avoiding the worst-case scenario from his supposed friend. Shuichi was already in a bad mood, he was treading on thin ice with how he was replying to the Death God of Spring Field Academy.

Shuichi eyed him for a few seconds, seconds that made Kiyo plan his funeral to the most excruciating detail. He went through every religion he knew, praying to their gods to give him peaceful respite in the afterlife before the other broke into a goofy grin, one Kiyo rarely sees on the other. It was a cue that he would live to see another day.  

“So, what do you think, should I use this? Or this?” He proudly put up the two books he had opened since he arrived at the council room. His shift in moods always made Kiyo be amazed how Shuichi does it. _Satan with his angel smile huh._

 Kiyo took a look at them, quickly noticing the curvy title as well as the pastel colors on the cover. _A shoujo manga? Peculiar even for Saihara-kun._

“First of all, I’d like to ask why you have that? And second why did you bring it to school?” He asked, getting up and taking a seat closer to Shuichi. Taking the couch directly across the ravenette, Kiyo eyed Shuichi suspiciously as the boy had sprawled himself to occupy as much space as possible with his body on the velvet couch.

“Oh? I wanted to ask for opinions. Romance tropes and cheesy lines and the like.” Shuichi answers Kiyo, waving his hand for effect and focus entirely on the manga he had on hand. His mind was completely focused on studying the pages before him, rehearsing the lines in his head as perfectly as possible.

“I’m memorizing all these lines. I can do it no problem, but to cut me some slack, I thought I’d ask for some help.” He flipped to another page, eyes looking completely invested on the pages in front of him. “Choose the good ones. Super cheesy lines would be best or something that can make your heart go ba-thump” The silly gesture of Shuichi moving his uniform like a heart that was loudly beating was not missed by the council president.  

_Such an innocent gesture for a malicious soul._

Kiyo, deciding not to comment on the previous action, nodded.  Reaching for the other manga the boy brought, he opened it to a random page which had a phone conversation. It looked a bit too sweet for his taste, and a little too unrealistic but Kiyo thought it would fall into the category Shuichi wanted. “I see. Are you in some kind of play?” He asked turning the page once more to see how such a cliché scene would play out. _The outcome was exactly what he would expect from a cookie cutter shoujo manga like it._

 The idea that Shuichi was rehearsing for a play was the first thing that Korekiyo had thought of. If it was for any school activity, and preferably something legal, Kiyo had no problem helping him out. Regardless of how unwillingly he was at being in this position, he was still _friends_ with him.

_Oh good lord why was he friends with this lunatic._

Kiyo quietly recalled all the school activities they had planned out while flipping to another page. A number of activities were to be taken note of. The sports festival first came to mind… _but it’s a sports festival not a cultural one._ It would be unlikely to conduct a play for something celebrating sports.

Kiyo quirked his eyebrow, crossing out the sports festival. It was weird but there are still other things to consider. It might be for a class, _drama perhaps_.

Yes, it made sense.

There was a great chance that it was something class related. “Am I correct Saihara-kun?” Kiyo asks, wanting some sort of confirmation from the other boy as he asked. Shuichi stretched his arms out, and sat up straight, giving the long-haired male a quick glance.

“Nahh, plays here are boring. All the same Romeo and Juliet or McBeth or what did the drama club do last year? The one with the really predictable story line where the girl was poor and then met this weirdo who they call charming?”

“It was..”

“Don’t answer it. It probably had a really boring title anyway.”

Shuichi groaned, letting himself fall back on the couch, bringing the book down with him. He had honestly finished this book 3 times last night but he needed reference. He wasn’t convinced that he was doing good playing as someone in love. It would be incredibly boring if he didn’t play the part with the utmost perfection.

Being flawless might be boring but half-assing things were disgusting.

Kiyo held his tongue to counter that yes _Cinderella_ wasn’t that much of an interesting title but it was a classic, and classics always held a certain charm around them. It’s such a waste that a boy who was so good at everything couldn’t see the beauty of all the forms of literature.

Curiosity got the best of Kiyo.  _Why would he read these out of his own volition?_ It wasn’t out of character for him to do things that he feels would be interesting, but Kiyo never took Shuichi as the type to take interest in romance much more on shoujo mangas.

“If it doesn’t bother you Saihara-kun…” Kiyo started, eyeing another page that had the two leads walk to school with each other. _How predictable could this get?_

“It probably won’t…” He muttered. “Or it probably will. You have an ability to amaze me you know that Kiyo.”

Kiyo took note of the body language the other was displaying, and although he was skeptical at first, he deemed it safe to ask. The regrets will come with him to the grave if he was mistaken.

“Why are you even studying these?” _For fun? Perhaps but that may not be the case. There are a variety of reasons that I can think of that would make this one take interest in romance. Not a likely good reason._

Silence filled the room, Shuichi giving him a look he couldn’t quite decipher before it was replaced by a look of realization. Shuichi rolled to his side, his back facing Kiyo. “Oh, duh. That reminds me I still haven’t told you about it.” He rolled again, this time he rolled a little too far, edging him to the end of the couch. Kiyo reflexively tried to catch Shuichi but of course, he was too late.  

Shuichi was face-down on the floor, yet he didn’t really mind. He was starting to enjoy the feeling of the carpets and how soft they can get. “Ump ghfa bwofwend.”

“Excuse me?” The shorter male repeated his words, as muffled as they were before. _Saihara-kun is doing this on purpose wasn’t he?_ Kiyo stood from his position, walking towards the other that was enjoying the ground way too much. He crouched down and steadily helped the other up.

“I said, I got a boyfriend.” He flashed a smile that made Kiyo forget he was a demon underneath. Shuichi Saihara was someone who could smile so sweetly like this? _Of course he could. The one and only two-faced Shuichi Saihara._

“Oh. I see.”

Minutes passed and Shuichi didn’t add anything more to the conversation. Just mindlessly humming a tune Kiyo could not place his finger on, all the while Kiyo was gaping at him.

_This mad man!? Got a lover!? What is happening with the world!?_ Kiyo was trying his hardest not to show any sort of negativity on his face. Expressing his emotion is not worth getting on the bad side of this reaper.

“It’s the sign of the apocalypse,” Kiyo mumbled into his hand, letting out his disbelief with a sigh that he was sure was not enough. It hadn’t even gotten that late into the day but he was just so tired.

“Yeah well, I’m the rider of death so what do you expect?” Shuichi replied, his eyes never straying away from the pages, the tune in the same tempo as it was before. “Anyways, wanna hear all about my beloved new toy?”

Kiyo quirked his eyebrow. “Toy?”

“My lover of course!”

_Why did I think it was anything else?_

“Even if I decline, I’m sure you would tell me still.” He placed the comic back on the table, moving towards an empty space on the couch Shuichi was occupying. “So, go on ahead. I am quite curious on who this boy is and how he managed to entice a demon hiding under human clothing.”

* * *

 

He spent the entire morning with Kiyo, scrummaging through love lines that the taller male graciously provided via a quick search. They were what Shuichi was exactly looking for. Disgustingly sweet pieces of tooth rotting fluff that he may need to go to see a dentist.

He never knew there were so many forms of expressing love that he wanted it to be further researched.

“Hey Kiyo, we should open up a subject about this.” His eyes were twinkling with excitement as Kiyo opened up another site with ridiculous love lines that it managed to become charming. “It’s much better than wasting time on those number bullshit that the old hag teaches.”

“Ms. Kimura isn’t that ol-“

“Don’t care.” Shuichi replies as he steals the mouse from Kiyo and scroll through the website on his own. With an exasperated sigh, Kiyo scoots a bit to let Shuichi settle in better. The black-haired boy took it in a heartbeat.

“I’m not joking. This is extremely satisfying to read. People really do this stuff on a day to day basis?”

It may have been hidden by his face mask but the smile he managed to break out was gentle. “Yes of course. Though many may come from other people’s imagination, they are circumstances that are very true in reality.”

Shuichi was nodding, a sign that he was listening, but focus still only at the screen. His lips were turning upward at every link he opens and Kiyo felt genuinely happy he helped him. Their relationship might be more complicated than a 5 side chessboard but he can’t deny he at least cherishes the non-lethal aspect of their supposed friendship.

“Done! I got great material for now!” Shuichi abruptly stands and quickly reaches out for his things which lay about the council room. Kiyo was surprised by his suddenness, evident to how he managed a little squeak of surprise.

“I’m going now. See you tomorrow Council Pres.”

“Where are you going Saihara-kun?”

“Where else than to my beloved! Bye bye.”

Before another word could escape Kiyo’s mouth, Shuichi dashed outside hurrying to the stairs of their school. He shouldn’t really be surprised at the boy’s impulsiveness. It’s basically expected with how spontaneous he is. However, Kiyo should have taken precaution.

When he took a look at the computer screen, the site which Shuichi had no problems abandoning before running away was the cause of concern.

“When…when did he get to this?” Kiyo knows no one can answer his question, nor can anyone but the gods themselves can save Shuichi’s lover. He felt himself tense.

_It is never a good idea to introduce that boy to this genre._

Going by Shuichi’s personality, angst was never the genre he should have known.

_May the Reaper have mercy on your soul._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is basically kiyo introduces shuichi to fanfiction >.>
> 
> i have a bit of time now, seeing as im stressed and i write a lot when im stressed. 
> 
> i'll just be asking which is better, shorter but frequent updates? (i can possibly make them once a week if it's shorter)   
> or longer but not as often updates (the best i can do is twice a month, the least would be once every 3 weeks.) 
> 
> also im thankful for the kudos and support you have given to this even though i update so slowly! i am truly grateful!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Cons of Skin-on-Skin Contact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407038) by [dang_its_ronpa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dang_its_ronpa/pseuds/dang_its_ronpa)




End file.
